epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep30 (Stick Together)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki (The 2 cars are seen driving into a city) (Screen shows Night, Noah and Peter in the same car) Night:...where are we? Peter: an empty town, Lloyd and I passed it on our way here, nothing in it. (The sound of gunshots are heard) Peter: you hear that? Noah: gunshots? (More gunshots are heard) Peter: stop the car. (Screen shows a massive hoard of Zombies crossing the street a few yards from them) Peter: shit. Night: get down, they don't see us. (The users all get behind the cars as the hoard continues to walk towards where the gunshots were) Peter: go to the other end of the city and shoot your gun, we'll do the same, but we have to do it at the same time so the hoard splits up, so do it in exactly in one hour, hopefully we will both be in position! (Screen shows Zombies walk into the mall from the shop it's connected to) Intru: Where do we go?! Peter: upstairs! Evol: *almost gets grabbed* fuck! we have to shoot! (The screen goes black as shooting can be heard) This Time Night: *hears gunshots* what? Metal: that can't be good. Noah: you think that's them? Night:...stay in position. Noah: they could be- Night: they probably are, but they might be able to get to their area in 20 minutes, if there's no shooting, then we go. Metal: are you sure? Night: I'm sure it's not best for us to go and rescue them when every Zombie in the city is there too. Noah: but we could help them. Night: or get everyone killed. Noah:... Metal:... Night: we stay here...that's final. (Screen shows Evol, Peter and Intru in a stair case shooting Zombies below them) Intru: *shoots a Zombie* we can't hold them. Evol: *shoots a few Zombies* we can't close the bottom door either. Peter: forget shooting them, just run. Evol: *shoots one more Zombie then starts to run* alright, top door unlocked? (Screen shows Peter forcefully open the door at the top of the stairs) Peter: let's go! Intru: On it! (The group runs up the stairs and through the top door) Evol: close it! Intru: it's a regular door, it's useless, they'll get through it in about 10 minutes! Peter: then we need to find a way out! Evol: why'd we even open the fucking doors downstairs! Peter: we had no other choice. Evol: we just took the other choice! Peter: it's not what we needed at the time! We needed to get outside, now we're stuck. Intru: not exactly... (Screen shows Intru looking out a nearby Window) Intru: look. (Screen shows outside the Window a church with a sun roof) Evol: Intru, I dont see the other option. Intru: we can make it to that churches roof and get back to the street another way, all the Zombies are going to this location. Peter: would that glass hold us? Evol: that glass hasn't been touched in 2 years, no way it'll hold us. Intru: we have to try. Evol: there has to be a better way. Intru: tell me what else you see here? We were lucky enough a fucking tourist shop had an upstairs for employees, now we're lucky enough that there's another building we could get to. Evol: another building that will kill us. Peter: no he's right, it's our only option, we're lucky to be alive right now. Evol: it'll get us killed. Peter: so will staying here. Intru: at least this way we have a chance. Evol:...fine, but you're going first again. Intru: *looks at his arm*...I guess I have the least to lose. Peter: it's just a cut that'll get healed. Intru: I'll go first it's fine, it was my idea anyways. Peter:...if you insist. Evol: here, I'll break the window for ya. (Evol uses his gun to break the window as a crash is heard) (Screen shows a trucks wheel quickly driving down the road) (Screen shows a truck with people in the back driving towards the city the group is in) (Screen shows Intru fall onto the Sun Roof of the church) (The Sun Roof visibly cracks) Intru: oh shit. Peter: you ok?! Intru: yeah...just don't aim for the middle of this part of glass. (Screen shows Evol and Peter) Peter: want me to go next? Evol: no shit. Peter:...alright. (Peter puts his body out the window sill) Peter: Intru! Be ready to catch me if this goes south! Intru: I'll do my best! Peter:... (Peter jumps to the Sun Roof and lands on the same tile Intru did) (The piece of glass visibly cracks some more) Peter:...s-shit. Intru: get off it. (Peter gets on another piece of glass) Intru: Evol...you're up! Evol: I-I can't jump on that thing. Peter: we'll catch you if it breaks. Evol: my ass you'll catch me. Intru: Evol, we can't be fucking around here, we don't have much time. Evol: find a way to lower me down then! I'm not jumping on a piece if glass that might as well not be there! Peter: Evol there's nothing we can do for you, you need to help yourself here! Evol: I can't jump to my death! (Screen shows the stair case door burst open as Zombie file in the room) Evol: shit! Peter: oh fuck. Intru: Evol!...either you jump to your possible death, or you certainly get eaten! Your choice! Evol:...fuck. (Evol puts his body out the window) Evol: be ready. (Evol jumps as a Zombie grabs onto his shirt) Evol: wha- (Evol isn't able to jump as far as he was going to) Evol: Guys! (Evol is able to grab onto the side of the church) (The Zombie that grabbed him fall down the alleyway) Evol: I can't hold on! Intru: we got you! (Intru and Peter are able to grab onto Evol and pull him up) Evol: *heavily breathing* h-holy shit. Intru: y-you ok? Evol: yeah...let's just keep going. (Peter and Intru start to walk across the Churches Sun Roof) Intru: *notices Evol isn't moving* Evol, can you walk? Evol: *gets up* yeah, yeah, let's go. (Intru and Peter are already half way across the roof as Evol starts walking) Evol: *walks on the same cracked tile from before* wait up g- (The glass tile breaks under Evols feet) Evol: Ahhg! Intru: Evol! Peter: Evol! (Evol is seen falling through the glass tile and into the church) Evol: *looks at Intru as he falls* Intru: *looking at Evol* no... (Evol hits the ground of the church as a thud is heard) Intru: we gotta get to hi- Peter: Intru! Intru: we can't- Peter: Intru!...he's gone. Intru:... (Intru and Peter walk across the rest of the churches sun roof) (Screen shows Peter and Intru get to the edge of the church) Intru:...where to now? Peter: *looks down into the church* look. (Screen shows a statue inside the church that reaches the roof) Peter: we can climb that thing down. Intru: will it hold us. Peter: we have no other choice. Intru:... (Peter lifts up his shoe and stomps on the glass tile) (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal still in the same area) Metal:... Noah:... Night:... Metal:...you think they're all ok? Night: we'll see in 10 minutes. Noah: we could've been with them already. Night: that would of helped no body, you see that hoard down the street? Even with the gunshots there's still hundreds in front of our cars, we need to move those. Metal: how do we know our gunshots will move them. Night: they will. Metal: how do you know? Night: it has to work! Noah: guys, quiet. Night:... Metal:... Noah:...let's just wait...please. Night:...yeah, in 10 minutes we'll- (Night is cut-off by the truck driving through some Zombies where their cars were) Night: what the fuck. (The truck then turns to the direction Intru, Peter and Evol went) Night: shit. Noah: who were those guys? Night: now we go to them, shoot every damn Zombie you see. Metal: this can't be good. (Night, Metal and Noah start running down the street) (Screen shows Intru and Peter climbing down the statue) Intru: I can't believe we have to do all this to move a fucking roadblock. Peter: we got this. (Peter gets to the ground followed by Intru) Peter: alright. Intru: *looks over at Evols body*... Peter:...the fall must've crushed the brain, he didn't reanimate. Intru: That doesn't help me find it a better thing. Peter: that wasn't it's intention. Intru: ok, let's just get out- (Intru is cut-off by a barrage of shooting outside the church) Peter: what? Intru: is that Night? Peter: it can't be. Intru: let's check it out. (Intru and Peter walk outside to see hundreds of Zombies shot and ran over) (A group of 5 people are seen shooting Zombies) (A man is seen in the middle of the 5 men) Man 1: hello there! Peter: who are you? Legion: me? My names Legion, I'm here to help...as long as a few questions are answered. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Legion: so, where'd you all come from? Peter: why should we tell you? Legion: I just saved your life. Noah: it looks like they killed at least a thousand Zombies within 5 minutes. Night: more reason why we have to hurry. Peter: *hears gunshots* The guys! Legion: there's more of you? Peter: I'll tell you anything if you help us save them. Legion: is that so? Metal:...Legion?...is that you? Category:Blog posts